Two for Louise part 2
by TGLB27
Summary: Louise is in New York visiting her boyfriend Josh, but what's in store when her ex, Logan Barry Bush comes barrling back into her life.


Logan walked up to the stairs thinking about what he was about to do. Was it really worth it to lose money on his own work just to get back a painting that Louise may or may not see at the Art Crawl in a few weeks? He wasn't sure it made sense, but he kept walking. "Man, does this dude really walk up five flights of stairs every day, this is nuts." Logan stopped for a second, he wasn't in bad shape, but for some reason he felt pretty winded, probably because his heart was beating so fast. Finally he got to the door, 5B. It was a dark brown door with gold letters above a golden door knocker, nothing super demonstrative, but this door was what stood between him and the painting that would prove his love for Louise, so with a shaky fist he knocked.

Music that had been playing quieted and Logan heard the locks on the door being fiddled with on the other side, and then the door opened slightly. The chain was still on, so Logan moved to the side so he could speak with whoever was on the other side, "Yeah." The guys said through the gap.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound strange, but you just bought a painting at the gallery downtown?"

"I did."

"Well, this is awkward, but that painting is mine, and I was wondering if I could get it back."

"Yours?"

"Yeah, I mean, I painted it. It was a mistake that it was on display and I'd really like it back, I'll pay you whatever you paid for it."

"Alright," the guy closed the door and reopened it again, without the chain. "I think that's fine, but why don't you come in, I'm just gonna call the gallery if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine, I completely understand, thanks dude." Logan walked into the apartment and stood in the doorway.

"Take a seat, this will just be a second, I'm Josh by the way." He shook Logan's hand and pointed him to the couch.

"Logan." He sat down and watched as Josh disappeared into what he assumed was the bedroom, he then heard the sounds of a toilet flushing, and a few seconds later he watched as Louise walked out of the bathroom. Logan shook his head and closed his eyes tight, and then opened them again, but she was still there. Louise stood completely still just staring at him; Logan got up and walked toward her, "Louise?"

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Just then, Josh came out of the back holding the painting, "Hey man, they told me it was you, here you go." Josh held out the painting, but Logan didn't take it. "Dude." Josh snapped his fingers, and Logan jumped slightly. "Here you go."

Logan took the painting, "Thanks." He looked at Louise again, but she just stood there arms crossed staring at the floor.

"Ok, well, good luck man." Josh walked to the door and opened it; Logan nodded as he walked out of the apartment and as the door shut behind him tears started to well behind his eyes. He held the painting tight to his body as he walked down the stairs, across the street, down three blocks and into his own building. He walked into his apartment, sat down on the couch allowed the welled up tears to form and cried.

Louise went into the kitchen and began doing the dishes; Josh followed her and leaned against the counter. "So, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"What?"

"That dude was staring at you something fierce, do you know him?" Louise nodded, "How?" Josh inquired.

"He's my ex." Louise said not taking her eyes off the television.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Logan. "

Josh stood there looking at a clearly distraught Louise, "Ok, look, I have to go to work for a while, are you sure you're ok? I can call out?"

Louise looked at him and smiled, "No, you go, I'm totally fine. It just caught me off guard that's all."

"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye."

Logan watched as Josh came out of the building and headed down the street. After about 10 minutes, when it was clear he wasn't coming right back, Logan walked across the street and entered the apartment building again. He climbed the stairs, not really sure of what his plan was, but knowing that he had to get to the top of the landing in order to know for sure. The door seemed much more intimidating this time as he stood building up the courage to knock, then, just as he raised his fist, the door swung open and Louise stood in the doorway in front of him. "Ahhhhhh!" They both screamed and stepped back, Logan almost hitting the edge of stairs caught himself just in time to steady and walk back toward Louise.

"Sorry," he said, "didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Cool."

"Of course, I may not have opened the door so suddenly had I known you were standing out here. You know, like, if you'd knocked."

"I was about to; you just beat me to it."

"Right."

"Were you going somewhere?"

"I was gonna go see what I could find in the way of fast food. It's funny, all these years and I still love hamburgers, you'd think I'd be over it." Louise smiled and looked down at her shoes while Logan laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"You want to come with me?"

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean, I wasn't really jazzed about heading out alone anyway. Plus, it's not like you came up here to stand in front of the door, you wanted to talk right?"

"Yeah, let's go." Louise closed and locked the door behind her, and the pair began the decent back down to the street.

A little while later Logan and Louise were sitting in a booth at a small restaurant, Louise ordered her burger and fries, and Logan ordered a tuna melt. "So, you're selling your work, that's great." Louise continued the conversation they had been having.

"Yeah, it's going ok, though, lately, it's been hard to make anything great."

"Why's that?" Louise asked dipping a French fry into a ketchup mayonnaise sauce she had thrown together.

"I don't know I guess there just isn't much inspiration around me these days, I've been considering going home, but thinking of home just makes me think of you."

"Wow. Well, I gotta say I'm kinda flattered." Louise adjusted in her seat "it's nice to know since you were the one the broke up with me so you could be down here doing the art thing. Poetic justice I guess."

"Yeah," Logan continued, "it's kind of twilight zoney."

"Yeah, like the guy who wants to read, and when it's finally quiet his glasses break." They both laughed. Louise took another bit of her burger, and smiled. "You really want to go home?"

"It would depend of what would be there for me if I did?"

Louise suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine, "You know I'm with Josh."

"I saw that."

"Well, I don't really know what else to say."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know yet, it hasn't been that long, and it hasn't been said."

"Do you love him?"

"You know how I feel about jumping on the love train to soon, I mean, we were together a year before I said it, and I don't know, I mean he's great, and things are good, and it has potential."

"Do you love him?"

Louise looked at Logan and frowned, "I don't know."

He shifted a little in his seat, "Do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you Logan, but…"

"Don't."

"But…you broke my heart too. Did you know that."

"I do, and I didn't think you'd ever forgive me, but I have to be honest with you Louise, nothing has been right since I let you go, and it kills me that your sitting here with me, and I can't touch you, can't hold your hand, can't tell you how amazing you look."

"Logan, I don't think.."

He put a hand up, "Please. I miss you every day, and I can't live with this mistake looming anymore. I'm still in love with you Louise. I need you to choose me.


End file.
